The invention relates to a crushing ring of a crushing roll that comprises a base body with a through-opening, by means of which the base body can be connected to a shaft in a rotationally rigid fashion, at least one crushing tooth in the form of a projection that is provided on the outer circumference of the base body and extends radially outward, and a crushing cap that is assigned to a respective projection and encases the associated projection at least in the circumferential direction, wherein said crushing cap is realized with a front wall section referred to the rotating direction of the crushing ring, a rear wall section and a head section that connects the front wall section to the rear wall section, wherein a first pin-shaped connecting means is provided for separably mounting the crushing cap on an associated projection, and wherein said connecting means extends through the front wall section and is separably held in the projection.
The invention generally pertains to a machine for crushing different types of rocks. Such a crushing machine may be realized in the form of a double-roll crusher that is also referred to as “sizer” due to its modified construction. This sizer is used in the extractive industry for the primary size reduction of, for example, limestone, marble, gypsum, coal, ore and the like. The sizer comprises two crushing rolls that slowly rotate opposite to one another. These crushing rolls are provided with several crushing rings that are respectively equipped with relatively few crushing teeth. The feedstock is taken hold of by the crushing teeth and crushed between the crushing teeth, as well as in the gap between the crushing rolls, under the influence of a compressive and shearing load. An additional subsequent size reduction may take place between the crushing rolls and a so-called crushing bar that is arranged underneath the crushing rolls.
Crushing rolls of this type are used in roll-type crushers and known from the prior art, wherein the degree of size reduction depends, among other things, on the size, the shape and the configuration of the crushing teeth that are subjected to wear caused by the size reduction energy and therefore need to be replaced or exchanged from time to time in order to maintain the crushing or milling quality. Conventional crushing teeth are realized in the form of projections on the base body of a crushing ring that point radially outward, wherein the respective projections or crushing teeth are equipped with removable or exchangeable crushing caps, the exchange of which requires a certain effort. It is common practice to either weld or screw the crushing caps onto the corresponding projections of the base body of the crushing ring.
In a roll-type crusher of the firm MMD Design & Consultancy Limited that is known from the prior art, for example, several crushing rings of the initially cited type are slipped on a driven shaft. A respective crushing ring comprises several projections on its base body that represent the actual crushing teeth. In order to protect the crushing teeth from wear, a shell-shaped crushing cap is assigned to each respective projection or crushing tooth and can be exchanged, if so required. A bolt that is arranged parallel to the axis of the crushing roll and extends through projections of adjacent crushing rings may serve as separable mounting mechanism for the respective crushing caps. However, this has the disadvantage that this mounting tends to deflect during the very jerky operation of the crushing roll such that the screw-bolt connections are frequently difficult to separate due to the wear of the bolt heads and the corresponding nuts. A screw element that mounts the front and the rear wall section of the crushing cap on the respective crushing tooth or projection with the aid of a screw connection extending through the projection may serve as an alternative mounting option. In this case, however, it is disadvantageous that the screw connection generates an insufficient clamping effect and the screw has the tendency to separate from the respective projection or crushing tooth such that the corresponding crushing cap is also separated.